


darling

by thisainthannah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Bottom George, DNF, Dom/sub Play, Gay, Gream - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Minecraft, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Streaming, Sub George, basic plot oops, degrading, dom dream, dreamnotfound, mlm, pinning, rough, smutshot, streaming sex, top dream, yes they fuckin lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisainthannah/pseuds/thisainthannah
Summary: dream, go to horny jail.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	darling

**Author's Note:**

> it's one in the morning and i'm tired. have fun.

“God, fuck you Sapnap!” George groaned as he was slain once again. A night of silly Minecraft experiments on stream always constituted for a few deaths, in-game of course. Sap wasn’t a murderer.

Dream was two things at the moment: tired of George’s screams, and horny as fuck. He wished those screams were screams of pleasure, not annoyance. Screams of lustful desire as he teased George.

Screams in pleasure-filled pain as he grinded on him or jacked him off or fucked him so hard, fucked him to the point of wonky walking the day after. He loved destroying his boyfriend’s perfect ass.

“FUUUUCK!” George shouted once again, and Dream’s cock twitched at the thought.

And then it twitched at the idea he’d gotten.

He snuck into George’s office and walked over to him, praying that he didn’t stream with facecam tonight. And he didn’t. Lucky bastard.

George muted his mic to talk to his boyfriend. “Hi, babe,” he said. “Is there anything you need?”

“Oh, I’m just bored,” Dream responded, trying to hide his obvious boner. It didn’t fucking work.

“I believe that. Go back to our room, horny bitch,” George said with a laugh. The taller didn’t comply, and instead waltzed over to his boyfriend, crawling under the desk.

“Dreeeeeam. I’m on stream!” George whined. “I’m about to unmute myself, fuck off. I’ll only be a few more~”

He was cut off by his own moans as Dream unzipped his jeans, lightly stroking his half-hard cock that sat untouched in his blue boxers.

“Clay, I swear to god,” he groaned.

“What’s wrong, Gogy?” Sapnap said from the other end of the Discord call.

“N-nothing,” George said, biting his lip to stifle a moan as Dream palmed his growing erection, and smirking as he did so. He knew what he was doing, and George hated him for it. He hated the way Dream sometimes just couldn’t wait to drive him crazy like this.

But it was kind of hot. Come on now. The secret of his boyfriend under the desk pleasuring him was slightly exhilarating, as was the risk of getting caught by Sapnap.

Or the two hundred-thousand people watching his stream at the moment.

“Ya sure? Or is Dream just being annoying,” Sapnap replied.

“Dream’s just being annoying~ ah,” he replied, cringing and biting his tongue. Dream steadily stroked his cock now, the precum pooling at his tip being used as a gentle lubricant. George muted again for a quick second.

“I fucking hate you,” he growled, followed by a moan as Dream wrapped a large, veiny hand around his hardened length.

“You don’t sound like you hate me, baby,” the blonde purred as he lightly pumped George’s cock.

“Fuck, Clay~ Fuck you,” he whined.

“Go back to streaming, darling. You can multitask, right?”

“Dream.”

“George.”

“I can’t stream with you… touching me!”

“Oh, yes you can. Come on, baby, unmute yourself. Just don’t let the world know that you’re a desperate little slut.”

George blushed at the degrading nickname as he turned his microphone back on for a second time.

“Stop fucking muting yourself, goddammit,” Sapnap teased. “Are you SURE he’s just being annoying? Are you fighting or something?”

By now, the two had left their stream call, talking to where the viewers couldn’t hear them. Because this was… personal business, to say the least.

“We’re fine!” George said, raising his voice, to try and drown out the stupid little sexual remarks that Dream was making under the table.

“Come on, little slut. You know you like it.”

“Lying whore. Just tell him the truth- it’ll set you free, bitch.”

His little whispers alone were almost enough to drive George to the edge, but he stayed strong. For about ten more minutes, anyways.

“Sap, I’m gonna get off, goodnight,” he said hastily before ending his call, but staying on stream. By now, Dream had retracted his hands and instead wrapped his lips around George’s now fully-hardened dick, sucking gently at the length.

“Alright cha~aht, I’m gonna~ah end the stream he~fuck~here,” he said, moaning in between his words. He was so humiliated- the chat definitely knew what was going on right now. They didn’t even know Dream was living with him, much less that they were engaging in any form of sexual activity. They only knew that they were dating.

“Bye!” he anxiously chirped as Dream bobbed his head, perfectly pleasuring George.

“So now that that’s over with…”

Dream crawled out from under the table and basically dragged George into their bedroom, slamming him down on the bed.

“You dirty slut. Not obeying me, ending your stream like a little bitch. A filthy whore like you deserves to be punished.”

“Dre-Dream,” George stuttered as he felt a hand wrap around his neck, and another pin his arms above his head, touching the soft pillows.

“Quiet.”

Dream thrusted his hips into George’s, causing the helpless bottom to let out a loud moan.

“I said, QUIET!” barked the blonde as he thrusted harder. “Dirty slut, can’t ever listen.”

“Fuuuck,” George whined.

“What? What was that, whore?”

“Nothing,” he whispered, but Dream wasn’t having it.

“You ungrateful, whiny little bitch. Is this not enough for you?” Dream growled, leaning away from him. And peeling off his shorts.

And his boxers.

George’s free hands made their way down to his pants, slipping his hand into his boxers and pleasuring himself at the sight of his boyfriend’s rock-hard cock. It felt nice to know that it was hard because of him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, slut? Hands off!”

“Dreeeam! Don’t be like that!”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.”

Dream positioned his knee in between George’s legs, just barely touching the valley between his thighs, and he leaned down and fucked up George’s neck. He bit and sucked and all that fun stuff.

“You’re mine. Nobody else’s. These will make that known,” Dream purred, coloring the smaller man’s neck with purple circles, slightly red around the perimeters.

“I’m yours,” George echoed back to him, and Dream smiled.

“Good boy. You get a reward.”

George smiled as Dream placed a light peck on his lips, and brought those lips down to George’s cock once again, tracing his v-line with a finger, the other hand wrapped around George’s petite thigh.

“Good boys get good things,” Dream cooed before bringing his lips around the hardened dick, taking the whole length down his throat, and flexing around it. George’s eyes rolled back in his head as he shot thick ropes of cum down his boyfriend’s throat.

“You did so good, baby,” Dream said with a smile, licking the white liquid off of his lips.

Soon, the dominant behaviors had returned, but only to an extent. Dream placed two fingers at George’s bottom lip and told him to suck, which he did gladly.

“You look so hot baby,” Dream praised. George cutely smiled.

Dream’s fingers were soon moistened enough, and it was time.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, and he nodded. Dream smirked before dipping a soaked digit into George’s entrance, and then a second. He desperately moaned at the feeling of being slightly filled.

Dream scissored his fingers inside of his hole, and he moaned even more. Music to his ears. No matter how dirty, how degrading their sexual activities got, Dream still held a small adoration for all of the details of his boy- the way he moaned at every little romantic touch. And the way he screamed Dream’s name during times like this.

After stretching George out, he decided that it was time to fill ‘em up.

“George, do you want this?” he asked the bottom.

“Yes, Clay,” he responded. Yet again, no matter how rough they got, consent was ALWAYS required, no matter what. It’s much more fun when nobody’s being forced into anything.

Dream lined himself up with George’s asshole and touched the tip to his cheek, gripping the bottom’s waist for steadiness.

“Safeword is ‘honey,’ okay love?” he told him, and he nodded.

With this reassurance, Dream slipped his cock into his boyfriend’s ass, and he moaned loudly. He went deeper, and deeper, tightening the grip on George’s waist as he felt walls tightening around his thick cock.

“Fuck, George, you’re so tight,” he moaned as George pushed himself back on Dream’s dick.

“Ahh~Clay,” George moaned as Dream thrusted into his tight ass once again. He was balls-deep inside of him, loving every second of it.

The two moved in synchronization, Dream thrusting and George pushing back on the top. Their motions were so perfect, like the two had been destined to be in this position for their entire lives.

After a bit of thrusting and pushing, Dream dispersed his warm, salty substance inside of George, and he pulled out after doing so. He didn’t want to overstimulate him, after all.

“You did so good, darling,” he whispered to George, and he smiled. “Let’s get you cleaned up now.”

Helping him walk, Dream went to the bathroom and ran a bubble bath, pouring in lavender vanilla-scented soap to create the foam. He added some lavender bath salts and hopped in the tub with George, splashing him and massaging shampoo into his hair. No matter how fucking kinky they got, he always went to extra lengths to make sure George was taken care of after the act.

They got out, and Dream wrapped George up in a warm bathrobe, and the two sat down together with some hot cocoa on their apartment balcony.

“I love you so much,” George said as he sipped his drink.

“I love you too, darling.”


End file.
